My Chocolate Addiction
by Cry in Vain
Summary: A Very, Very, Very Late Valentine's Special! Today is Valentine's and Rin forgot Len's chocolate. And now, Len's asking for it. Twincest!LenxRin Warning: T for Language.


**A Very, Very, Very Late Valentine's Special. Two-shot. Warning: Contains Incest and Language. LenxRin

* * *

**

_**My Chocolate Addiction Part I**_

The name's Kagamine Rin, your average teenage girl who's at her second year of high school, and has her hair dyed blond. I am a girl that finds love in oranges, road rollers, and bananas… And I'm in a love-hate relationship with my annoying, and cocky twin brother, Len. I am a kind of girl that gets easily pissed, I mean 'really, really' pissed when annoyed. I am a kind of girl that will gladly run you over with a road roller, and yet smile innocently like nothing happened. I am your kind of girl that does things without thinking. I am the stubborn 'little' sister, the hot-headed girl, the 'daughter of evil', and the girl that finds pleasure in seeing people in pain (especially my brother's pain).

Yup, that's me for ya'!

Hmm? What else?

Ah! You might be wondering why I hate (yet love) my brother? Well, let's list a few reasons why…

One, he's annoying and idiotic.

Two, he's the most cocky person I ever met, and a playboy. He hits every girl in school! Ergh!

Three, he looks like me, only 'manlier'.

And—

"_Rinny~!"_

Four, he has the most annoying voice, yet it makes the girls swoon over him. Pshaw! What do they like with his voice anyway? It sounds too nasally whenever he sings! No, I am not jealous! I am a hundred times better than him! QUIT POINTING AT MY CHEST!

Oh, where was I? I'm in my room, dumbshit! Anyway, I groaned and shifted from under my yellow covers, and I buried my head deeper on my yellow pillow. I won't have Len ruin my happy morning.

Ah! One last thing I hate about Len… He loves chocolates (well, right next to bananas…). And guess what the day today is? Yes, it is the dreaded day where my brother gets all excited and jumpy. Heck, he's already trying to wake me up.

The dreaded day… Valentine's Day, a day where women are obliged to give chocolates to men, and/or give chocolates to their loved ones to express their feelings. Good? Yes? No? In some cases, it is good for girls since they are too shy to express their feelings, and they could express it today by giving the guy they likes chocolates. But in my case? Troublesome. Period. Though I'm planning on giving someone today… It's a secret, I'll tell you later (Well, I am bound to tell you anyway.).

Today's the day where Len will receive chocolates from almost every girl from school. Not too surprising isn't it, my dear stalker friend? You're probably one of them too…

Err, anyway… I felt someone hopped on my bed, whoever it was; he/she snuggled closer to me. I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled my closer to who's-his-face's chest, pressing my back against his stony chest. Probably Len and his morning sickness… Oh, wait! It is Len (Ya' hear the sarcasm?).

"Rinny~!" Gawd, he's using his low, and husky yet still annoying voice. I would've kicked him out of the bed if I'm still not too sleepy. "Guess what's today is~!" he sang in my ear, I could feel his signature grin on his face. Really? What's up with him?

I resisted the urge to groan and roll my eyes. Want to play a game, Len? Alright, let's play a game. A game where I strangle you to death—! I mean a game where I (strangely) always win! I sighed, an identical grin danced across my lips. I shifted around his arms, and turned to face him. "What?" I asked, with the most seductive voice I could muster (I am his sister after all, haha!). Len blinked, his face was just a few centimeters from my face; if someone pushed us, we would probably making-out right now. Not that I want kiss him… Erk! That'll be the last thing I'll ever do in my life.

Len scrunched up in confusion. Hah! He's probably wondering what to do. My dear idiot brother, you may be arrogant, but I'm much better than you (in a sense that I'm much more arrogant)! He blinked once again, he stared at my eyes, then down… I wonder what's he's staring at. I raised a brow, but then he looked away. Aww, he's blushing!

… Oh wait…

He's probably thinking something perverted again. Sigh and face-palm.

"Err… Never mind," he mumbled. I inwardly smirked. Hah! I win Len!

I giggled at him and sat up, and so did he. He stared at the wall, as if deep in thought, and then he suddenly turned back to me. His annoying grin returning. His face clearly says 'two could play this game', well, I returned it with a 'took you long enough to realize' look. He started to lean closer, if were a fangirl, I would die then and there. But of course, being the Awesome Rin that I am, I was unfazed of the fact that with just a few more inches, he could ki—

Fuck the What?

I blinked. I could've sworn his lips brushed into mine… "Len?" I growled, glaring at him. However, my idiot brother was leaning away, with that sly smirk on his face. Sigh, this what happens when I zoomed out. Len do things without me noticing. Damn it.

"Ne, Rin-chan," he started. Oh, it's Rin-chan now? Not Rinny? "Do you have any chocolates for me?"

I blinked. He kept grinning like the idiot that he is. "Why are you asking chocolates from me?" I asked back, pouting. "You'll be getting thousands of them later," I told him as I brush him off the bed. Okay, maybe just hundreds…

"Eh, Rinny~!" Oh, it's back to Rinny now. "I don't want any chocolates from them~!"

What does that tells about you? Are you saying that you prefer me rather than those girls? ARE YOU LOSING YOUR MIND? WE'RE SIBLINGS! IDIOT!

Well, I did got him a chocolate… "Yeah, whatever," I replied in a bored manner, as I pushed him out of my room.

He grinned like an idiot. "Great! I can't wait!" he said but I already shut the door on his face. Sometimes, Len creep me out. I wonder if he loves me more than a sister… I shook my head furiously, what am I thinking? I'm losing my mind like that idiot! I sighed heavily as I flopped down on the side of my bed. I grabbed my bag lying next to it.

Now, where's that chocolate? I searched through my bag, and pulled out a small box, a chocolate box to be exact (and home made, by yours truly). Now, this one is not for Len. As you could see, there's a tag dangling on it with— Whoops! I'll tell you 'his' name later. Now, back to looking for that idiot's chocolate.

"Nope."

"Not here."

"Nada…"

"Fuck! Where the hell is it?"

I rummaged through out my bag, searching for that stupid chocolate. The hell? Where is it? I turned my bag upside-down and shook its contents out, creating a pile of notebooks, crumpled quiz papers, a few candy wrappers, my purse, my wallet… But no chocolate…

Horror crossed my face. Oh, god.

I forgot to pay for his chocolate! (Yes, I was supposed to buy the idiot chocolates… But I forgot.)

Damn, Len will be bugging for it for the rest of my life… Okay, maybe for the rest of the day…

* * *

Later.

I kept sighing during the walk to school. Len trudged right in front of me, looking bright as ever. He was literally bouncing on his feet. Haha. I wonder what he'll look like when he found out I don't have a chocolate for him. I sighed once again, clutching my bag closer to my chest (damn it! Stop with the chest jokes already! AND NO I AM NOT OVER REACTING!). I sighed yet again, glaring hard at the pavement. Len looks happy. In fact, too happy that he's creeping me out. I sighed, again and again, if I tell him… He probably won't talk to me for the rest of the day… Oh wait! That's actually a good thing! No what's-his-face bugging me for his stupid chocolate.

"Rin?" I looked up, Len's eyes observed mine, his face was just a few centimeters away. Ugh, Len? Ever heard of personal space? No? Go fucking learn it!

"What?" I asked, annoyed of the fact that I didn't got him a chocolate, and annoyed of the fact he won't stop bugging me for it.

"You' alright?" he asked, leaning even closer. My eyes widen, and immediately placed my palm on his lips. YOU ALREADY KISSED ME IN THE MORNING (Though, I don't have any facts that he actually kissed me…)!

"'mm fine," I mumbled, and pushed his face out of the way. I continued down the sidewalk, heading for that dreaded priso— I mean school. Len jogged after me, and he never stopped staring at my face. Damn it, Len! Stop staring it me! It's creeping me out! Oh, you won't stop? Fine! Then it's a staring competition!

I turned my head at him, and stared back.

I stared at him, he kept staring.

I raised a delicate brown brow, he raised his own.

I narrowed my eyes, his brows rose even more.

I frowned, he grinned.

"What?" We asked in unison.

I stopped, and so did he.

I blinked, he blinked.

I giggled, he chuckled.

I let out a full blown laughter, he laughed with me.

Ah, the fun of having a twin… It'll be better if Len was a girl. Haha. He does kind of look like Shouta when he was younger.

"Ah! The twins that escaped the nearest mental hospital are here!"

"Where?" Len blurted as he looked around.

"Pfft," I turned my head to the source of the voice and found a friend, my best friend, Hatsune Miku; who was trying to suppress her laughter. I turned to Len, he was still an idiot as always.

"That's mean, Miku-nee," Len whined, with a pout on his lips. A pout that will make fan girls rot in hell, err, I mean, go to heaven. I knew quite well that he's trying to look cute, but… Miku rolled her eyes; yes, she is (thankfully) not one of Len's faithful (mindless) fan girls.

Miku Hatsune, my best friend since middle school. Well, technically, she's a year older than me and Len, but we're in the same class. She flunked a year, and repeated. Yup! That's what happened when you're distracting yourself with a leek during exams!

"Ne, Len-kun, you wouldn't mind if I _borrow _Rin-chan from you?" Miku asked, sending a wink to my direction. I rolled my eyes… Wait—? What does she mean by borro—

"Sure," Len replied, shrugging his shoulders, before flashing a smile that could melt his fan girls into icky puddles. He glanced at me, his oh-so-annoying smirk grew, "Just make sure to return Rinny after you're finished."

My jaw dropped. "I AM NOT YOUR PROPERTY!"

"Aww, Rin-chan's cute when she blushes," Miku cooed. Oh, she's trying to be annoying like Len too? Get scared Miku… Because I always get my revenge, in the form of my trusty ROAD ROLLER. HAHAHAHA! Insert flashing lights and thunder! Okay… That wasn't appropriate… Anyway… The teal-haired, leek-loving-freak took me by my wrists and pulled me away from my idiot brother, and we headed for the school's entrance.

Vocaloid High… Stupid name, I know.

We entered the dreaded-learning-facility, and we jogged down the hall. Girls were shyly approaching some of the boys, and handed their chocolates while blushing furiously. I saw a few a familiar faces from here and there. Shion Kaito, a friend of Miku and mine, and Miku's crush. He has blue-dyed hair, and he's currently licking a chocolate ice cream as girls gathered around him, and handed their boxes of chocolates. Then I saw a couple, a purple-haired guy with his pink-haired girlfriend. The purple one is Kamui Gakupo, and the pink one is Megurine Luka; they were also friends of mine. Currently, the two were talking which each other, and at the same time Luka was giving death glares to the female population who were trying to get close to Gakupo.

"So," I started, Miku peeled her heated attention from the girls surrounding a certain bluenette before turning her full attention to me. "When are you going to give your chocolate?"

"You mean, to Kaito?"

I frowned. _No shit, Sherlock._ "No, to Luka," I replied sarcastically, smirking. The tealette flushed a pinkish color, as she remembered a memory she was trying to forget since Middle School.

You see, back when we're still at Middle School, Miku and Luka are partners in a certain music project. They must sing a duet, but the song is assigned by the teacher (and I still think that teacher is a pervert). Anyway, they were assigned to sing 'Magnet', a very suggestive song when it comes to forbidden love. They sang, but the teacher made them do suggestive poses, for the purpose of 'art'. On one of their poses, Miku's and Luka's face were close to each other, as the teacher have said. But then, Miku lost her footing and crashed on Luka, with their lips on each other.

Haha. I could still remember the shocked faces of the male population, especially Gakupo. Hmm, I'm pretty sure I still have a picture of that kiss back home…

"Hey!" Miku's whine pulled me out of my thoughts. She pouted, and her cheeks were flared red. "I'll give it to Kaito when there are no girls around."

"Ah, okay," I replied, and nodded my head.

"Rin?"

"Hmm?"I barely paid attention to Miku as we entered our classroom. I plopped down on my sit, while Miku sat next to me.

"So, who's the _unlucky_ guy you'll be giving chocolates?" she asked as her face leaned closer to mine. I leaned away, just for safety… Well, you'll never know… Miku might actually be lesbian…

Wait, did she said 'unlucky'? I stared at her and brushed her off. "Unlucky, haha. Very funny," I muttered, as I pushed her away. Damn, why does she keep on leaning closer? "You've been asking that question since last month!" I exclaimed as I shook my head.

Miku pouted, "Well, you might change your mind…"

"No, I didn't and I won't."

Before Miku could even reply, our teacher already arrived. She pouted and took out her notes. For once, the teacher's timing was right.

* * *

Finally! Break time!

I rushed out of the room, clutching a box of chocolates in my arms, which is made by yours truly.

This was it! I'm going to give it to 'him'—Not Len, mind you. I was minding my own business, being the good girl that I am, not until I saw my idiot brother surrounded by his 'fans'. Funny, I could've sworn he looked annoyed. But then he noticed me, then his face suddenly changed into his usual 'playboy' face, and the girls melted in their feet. Psh, damn you Len.

I ignored Len with the best of my abilities, and tried my best not to pull Len's crazy fans off him, instead, I grumbled low curses, and insulted Len and his stupidity. I jogged towards the staircase and headed towards the roof. I reached the door, still grumbling curses as I kicked the roof's door open. I heard guitar strums, which was struck out of tune. I knew who was playing, and I surprised him. There I saw a guy sitting by the edge of the roof, his back resting on the wall, he has teal-dyed hair, and in his arms he held his trusty acoustic guitar, and his face held a surprised expression.

The guy was non-other than, Mikuo, Hatsune Mikuo; Miku's younger brother. He's the same age as I am. His face softened and he smiled widely, and patted the spot next to him. I grinned back and plopped down next to him. Mikuo is different from Miku-nee, he is much more quiet and passive. He's a nice guy, quiet, and he is the exact opposite of my idiot brother. Unlike Len, he is not a playboy, despite having his own fan club. Also, unlike his blabber-mouth-sister, he is much more quiet and sincere. A guy every girl wants.

Which is why…

"Hey," I greeted, he smiled back and strummed his guitar.

"So," he trailed off, "You got me a chocolate?"

I blinked, my face earned a dark shade of red. I could feel his eyes observing me with amusement. "Y-yeah," I replied shyly, clutching my home-made chocolate in my chest.

He laughed, "You don't need to be shy about it!" he said. I blushed, and I stiffly nodded my head. I pulled out the box and handed it to him. For a moment, he glanced at the box and then he at me. He smiled gratefully, "Thanks, Rin-chan."

I smiled back. Mikuo opened the box, and revealed my chocolate. With nervousness, I watched him broke a piece and popped the dark colored treat into his mouth. He made a thoughtful face as he let the chocolate melt in his mouth. He grinned, "Delicious!" he said as he took another piece and popped it into his mouth. My jaw dropped, he liked it? Crap! He liked it! My chocolate!

I grinned, "Really?"

"Of course!" he replied, he broke another piece and held it between my lips. "Share it with me."

I blinked, a heavy blush spread across my face. "Come on," he said as he gently pushed the chocolate into my lips. I pouted, and I hesitantly opened my mouth. I caught it between my teeth, but my tongue accidentally licked his fingers.

"Ah!" I immediately placed the chocolate to the side of my mouth, "Sorry!" I apologized, I probably look like a tomato right now. He stared at his finger, then laughed again, his hand went to ruffle my hair.

"No, that's alright, Rin-chan…" he paused, and stared at me with wide eyes. "So, it's good, right?" he asked. I tasted the chocolate in my mouth, its sweetness melted on my tongue. I smiled and nodded my head.

Not soon after, we finished eating chocolate. "Thanks," Mikuo said, "I promise to give you something better on White Day."

I blinked. Something better? Something fluttered from within my chest. Oh, I can't wait for White Day! I grinned, "Sure! I'll be expecting that!" I said. Mikuo smiled and nodded his head. "Well, I'll see you around!"

Then I walked off, the fluttering feeling in my chest never left. I jogged down the stairs, practically squealing to myself.

"Rinny~!"

Crap. Who said that? Oh, shit. Don't tell me…

"Ne, Rinny~? How 'bout giving your Nii-san his chocolate now~?"

I want to rip my hair, really, really badly. Oh, please, oh please, let it not be him! Please Kami-sama! Save me~!

"Oh, Rinny~!"

I sighed heavily, and stiffly turned around. The devil I'm trying to evade is standing before me. His annoying blond hair, and his annoying bright blue eyes, and that annoying smirk on his face… Oh how I would love to rip those out of his face. It's Len.

"Damn you," I mumbled under my breath.

Len's smile widened, "What was that, Rinny~?"

I forced a sickly sweet smile, "Oh, nothing!" I replied forcefully with the sweetest voice I could muster. The idiot bounced on his feet, as if excited.

"So," he started, "Where is it?"

Crap. He's asking for it. "Where's what?" I asked innocently. Maybe if I acted innocent long enough, the bell would ring and I can waltz back to my classroom.

His annoying grin never left his face, "Ah, acting innocent, are we~?"

Fuck. Damn you, Len. I remained silent and stared at him. He sighed and rolled his eyes, "So, where's my chocolate?"

My heart fluttered nervously. Damn it, why am I feeling nervous all of the sudden? It's just Len! He's my frickin' brother! There's nothing to be worried about… But then…

Len titled his head from side to side, he circled around me, with a thoughtful look on his face. I felt very, very nervous, and I tugged the hem of my skirt, and refused to make eye-contact with him. He stopped right in front of me, his annoying grin was now replaced by a serious look. He placed his hands on my shoulders, and leaned.

"You don't have it," he said, his voice lacked its usual 'annoyingness'.

I bit my lower lip, "Um… Uh… I left it in m-my bag," I replied, looking away.

I FORGOT YOUR FRIGGIN' CHOCOLATE! NOW STOP BUGGING ME ABOUT IT! Yup, I pretty much wanted to scream that on his face, but my usual spirit was somehow floating away.

"You're lying," he said bluntly, his hold on my shoulder slowly tightening.

Crap. What to do? What to say? Please, stalker-sama, help me~! Can you think a way to help me? Oh, SHIT, what's he doing?

His blue eyes narrowed, it focused on a certain part on my face. The ends of his lips twitched. What's he looking at? Len, what are you—?

BAM!

Oh, wait. More like…

BRRNG!

Yup, the bells rang around the hall, announcing that break period is finished. I mentally sighed in relief; I placed my hands on Len's arms and tried to peel off away. However, he won't let go.

"Len?" I shuffled in my feet as I try to peel his hands away. "Umm… We need to go back to class…" I said, I winced as Len's hold even tightened. Then, from the corner of my eyes, I saw a certain teal-haired guy jogging down the set of stairs, his acoustic guitar placed on his shoulder, blocking me and Len from his sight as he continue to jog down the stairs.

Well, there go my savior.

Oh, Kami-sama, why are you letting this happen to me?

It was then I noticed that Len was staring at my mouth. Oh, don't tell me there's still chocolate… I slowly stuck out my tongue to lick the side of my lips, not until—

"Don't," he ordered sternly. Being the good girl that I am, I followed and hid my tongue back inside my mouth. I gulped a lump forming in my throat, beads of sweat slid down the side of my face, as my heart fluttered nervously. He breathe out, his eyes fixed on my mouth.

Slowly, he started to lean even closer, his lips slowly parting.

Oh, god. Don't tell me. The alarms inside my head went berserk, as Len kept on leaning. He stuck his tongue out and—

OMFG.

Len.

Is.

Licking.

My.

Lips.

I felt tugs, and chills ran down my spine. His tongue softly licked the side of my face. Then he fixed his lips on mine.

I gasped.

Which was a mistake, naturally.

The moment my lips parted, his tongue instantly entered. It travelled around my mouth, around my teeth, my gums, and he battled with my tongue.

Oh, god. My brother. Is. Kissing. Me.

WHAT SHOULD I DO? OH, FUCK! SHIT! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!

My mind was going haywire. But you know what I did?

Instead of pushing him away, I even wrapped my arms around his head. YOU HEAR ME? I was kissing back! ME! RIN! FUCKING ME! KAGAMINE RIN!

Fuck.

I felt betrayed when a moan escaped my lips. Oh, god. I was enjoying this.

I didn't know how long it lasted but… It lasted.

Len pulled back, with a trail of saliva connecting with mine. He panted, and so did I. I didn't know how to react. But I do know that my face is completely red.

Fuck, Len stole my first kiss. My own brother.

Kami-sama must've hated me.

Len smirked, "Sweet, like chocolates," he said, his tongue licked his lips hungrily.

I huffed, "I— Um… I… Well…" I stumbled out, I pulled away from his touch. My mouth opened and closed, my words stuck in my throat. "Ah… Well… Y-you had b-better enjoyed that, be-because there w-won't be an-another one n-next V-Valentines," I stuttered.

FAILURE! What am I saying?

I spun around my heels, and stomped off. I heard him chuckle and said, "Is that a challenge?"

My mouth dropped, but I did not stop.

For the rest of the day, I evaded my brother…Because I know he'll be plotting…

My fingers slowly travelled towards my lips... Oh, god. What have I done?

**

* * *

A/N: Hello, fellow Vocaloid fans! This is my first attempt to write a Vocaloid fanfic! I have another account, but I decided to put it in here anyway.**

**So, please tell me your opinions! And forgive the delay! There will be a part II in Len's POV!**

**REVIEW with love!**


End file.
